User talk:Xstefanx
Recommended Layout'''You are currently viewing '''Memory Alpha without recommended changes to the standard layout. To apply these changes, please click on the following Apply link - to just get rid of this notice, click on Reject. In either case, click Save page on the page that follows. Apply - Reject Welcome to Memory Alpha, Xstefanx! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "User talk:Gvsualan" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Sulfur (Talk) 2011-01-14T20:08:32 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. iPhone app I was looking for someone to contact about a possible iPhone app. You were one of the admins that caught my eye. Looking for an email address to contact someone about the use of the database here. Who would you recommend? --Xstefanx 05:05, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :You could talk to either Cid or myself. Keep in mind that the material contained herein is licensed under the CC-By-NC license, which means that it (the material) cannot be used for commercial use. -- sulfur 20:14, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Understood. I would actually be entirely willing to put the app on the store as a free app. I'm honestly just looking to learn a bit more about how the coding of apps works. I was curious about making it essentially like the wikipanion app if that is alright with you all. Just let me know what you think, and I'll contact you further as I am able to figure out what I am able to do with it. --Xstefanx 05:05, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :Again, if you do not charge for the app, then you're allowed to use the MA DB without too much issue. The minute you start charging in any way for the MA information, there are issues. -- sulfur 12:33, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I'm wondering if you've made any progress on your plan to make a Memory Alpha iPhone app? I ask because I've started to use my phone for basically everything and I would /love/ to have MA with me on the go, able to look up any bit of Star Trek info really quickly in a mobile fashion. I'm sure you can do it! Good luck :) Previous message re: iPhone app was from me. Sorry for not signing the post. - July 23, 2012 user: kevin registered on Memory Alpha